


allium brainrot

by MELLOHIDREAMSS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1.16 The Nether Update (Minecraft), For friends, Gen, Headcanon, Minecraft, One Shot Collection, Other, The Nether (Minecraft), but scuffed, just me w the brainrot, minecraft... but with lore, oc brainrot, warnings for different chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELLOHIDREAMSS/pseuds/MELLOHIDREAMSS
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories revolving around my OC for friends' Minecraft SMPS!I got that OC brainrot
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	1. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief one-shot revolving around her time in the Froggers SMP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allium uses she/they pronouns!
> 
> The Froggers SMP is a Survival Multiplayer server with my online friends!

When Allium had first arrived at Hiraeth Island, those who already resided there could tell she was a bit standoffish. They had barely interacted with the others, watching from afar as they built their creations from the dirt. On their first night, the Enderian had no home. The newcomer had been hiding in a hole along the shore, a faintly lit torch being their only source of solace as they ran out of food. Despite the lack of food, they found themselves being plentiful in ores, especially iron. Their second night they finally had food cooking next to a campfire, meat from cows and leather reinforcing her clothing. Despite the warmth emitting from the fire, she felt herself lacking the warmth of relationships. In her first days, she was often seen… catching things on fire. As threatening as it might’ve seemed, she always made sure it was under control; the flames always reminded her of her home in the Nether.

The Enderian’s previous relationships had been rough. Her mentor and savior was a rather old man who taught her the common tongue in the Overworld. Coming from the Nether, Allium had never heard the language. After he had passed of old age, she had come across a pirate crew on an island. The Captain, a Piglin female, had been impressed when she’d fought using Piglin tactics. Allium was brought onto the ship, though she never had a true choice; it was life or death. While they were taught useful skills and languages, training was rough and they never went without scars. Her time as a pirate is still a sensitive topic, she’ll either ignore you or just walk away.

Allium had spent most of her time wandering, collecting flowers and exploring the lands. She’d settled near the tundra, building a little cottage in a clearing of trees. While she soon settled in, they felt distant from the strange island’s inhabitants.


	2. Golems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Allium interacts with Golems!

Being seen as a hostile being, Allium never really got along with any Golems; it never really mattered if they were made of snow or iron. While she'd always interact with the children in villages, her brief moment of happiness was cut short whenever the Iron Golems came to the rescue, despite the fact they were doing no harm. Oddly enough, they had one good interaction with a Snow Golem. As always, the source of her mischievousness was her boredom; their curiousness had gotten the best of them.

Allium had created a Snow Golem one evening. As sad as it sounded, the Enderian grew lonely. Much to her surprise, the Golem hadn't attacked on sight. They were even more confused when the being had begun following her around the spruce forest. She found that it was endearing, so she kept it around.

Iron Golems, however, are the bane of her existence. In her own words, she'd "much rather die in a pool" than hang around the iron beings.


End file.
